


book or cook

by vmnesie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, There is no smut, but it is mentioned multiple times, felix likes to tease, hyunjin's a whore for felix, idk - Freeform, is this a bookshop au?, it's not that long, mention of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmnesie/pseuds/vmnesie
Summary: hyunjin wakes up and just the sight of felix is enough to drive him wild again.or when felix sees the effect he has on hyunjin, he decides to tease him a bit longer and play a stupid game in a bookshop to decide what they're going to eat tonight.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	book or cook

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is my first au that implies smut,,,,, so idk what to think about it + it's shorter than the others i've wrote so i'm sorry about that huh  
> there's probably mistakes since i'm not a native speaker  
> but still, enjoy! :3

hyunjin’s woken up when he feels his own skin shiver. he slowly opens one eye to see why it’s suddenly so cold in the room. he turns his head and sees felix sleeping by his side, taking all the blanket for himself. hyunjin slightly smiles at the sight of the other boy being so soft. _he wasn’t like that last night_.

hyunjin’s mind runs wild again when he starts to think of how felix was moaning in his ear. of felix’s hands on his body. of felix’s mouth doing all sorts of things. hyunjin quickly shakes his head, trying to ignore he’s getting hard again. he looks back at felix, whose eyes are still closed, his torso wrapped in the blanket, lifting it, making his thighs visible. hyunjin’s stare stops on the marks he left there yesterday, maybe for too long since felix moves a little, the blanket covering them again.

hyunjin huffs, _like a child whose candy has been taken away_ , but still tilts his head with a smile when he watches felix opens his eyes with a yawn. “hey baby”, he says with a sleepy voice, and hyunjin’s heart melts. he tends his hand to play with his hair, and felix whines as he leans more and more against his touch. hyunjin’s mind goes blank and he kisses felix abruptly. felix doesn’t move at first, cause he had no time for realization, but once he does, he kisses him back with passion, putting his hands on hyunjin’s neck. hyunjin bites felix’s bottom lip, so he could have more access to his mouth, and he lets out a groan when felix gives himself into the kiss. hyunjin lifts felix so that he’s on his lap and he continues stealing every breath from the other boy.

when they finally pull apart, felix’s head is hazy and he looks deeply into hyunjin’s eyes. felix is about to get off hyunjin but he quickly circles felix with his arms and refuses to let him go, making the younger laughs. “someone’s eager today.” he teases while he wiggles a bit, clearly feeling hyunjin’s erection now.

“let’s stay in bed all day.” hyunjin supplies while pushing himself so he could look into felix’s eyes, ”all the things i would like to do to you kitten.”

“except we can’t today, babe. i told you i wanted to go this bookshop for a long time, and you agreed to go with me already,” felix pouts.

hyunjin tries to kiss felix when he begins to lift himself away from him. _this won’t do_. he slowly puts his back against the headboard while he watches felix’s back when he goes to their bathroom. _why does he have to be this hot to begin with?_ and why won’t he stay with him? _he_ could fuck him better than any book could ever. but he knew he was in no position to argue, since felix already planned to go.

“can i, at least, take a shower with you?”

“yeah, but keep your hands to yourself.” he hears felix jokes.

“yeah i’ll try.” hyunjin mutters before jumping out of bed.

x

here they were, three hours later, felix walking around every shops and hyunjin following him like a pup. felix was wearing one of hyunjin’s favorite outfit, and he couldn’t help but think he was the luckiest person in the world to be the one who could call felix _mine_. felix turns back and pulls his hand, “c’mon babe, walk faster!”

hyunjin smiles after seeing felix’s smile. _oh, the things he’d do for him_.

they quickly arrive to the bookshop and felix couldn’t stand still, he was so excited. hyunjin felt his heart warm up at the sight. when they come in, the room was actually bigger than he imagined, brownish colors were all around the place with some yellowish lights, the whole room felt really warm and comfy. felix’s eyes sparkled and hyunjin was glad he caught that. felix looks up to hyunjin and grabs his hand tighter. he then licks his lips and hyunjin raises an eyebrow. _how can someone be this cute yet so hot?_ still, he doesn’t try to overthink it, even though he’s aware felix knows it turns him on.

they wander in the sections of the bookshop, but every time felix touches hyunjin innocently, he can’t help but think of how he would push his pretty boy against one wall of this place and would find a way to keep him quiet. when hyunjin notices felix’s grin while he puts his hand on hyunjin’s hip, he knows he’s teasing.

“what?”, felix whispers in hyunjin’s ear, making him shiver. hyunjin’s hand grips felix’s jawline and kisses his mouth passionately, making felix’s heart miss a beat.

“if you have no intention of letting me fuck you, don’t do that.” he breathes. felix is mesmerized and can’t refrain the quiet moan that’s leaving his mouth. hyunjin smirks and turns around, glad he still have this effect on the other boy after two years of dating.

they continue walking around the aisles, but suddenly, felix has an idea « babe! », he shouts, everyone’s looking at them now. he shrinks and hyunjin chuckles. _he would devour him if he could_. “let’s play a game!” he whispers. hyunjin tilts his head, waiting for him to say more. “we both have to pick a book for each other, one we’ve read but the other didn’t. if the other can guess the plot of the book just by reading the first chapter, then the one who picked it has to cook dinner for tonight”, he explains.

“okay but what if we both find the plot? “

“i won’t give you that chance.” felix says playfully and hyunjin rolls his eyes. he wouldn’t lose the opportunity to see felix cooking.

let’s make it clear, hyunjin didn’t have a food fetish, but what he did have was a felix fetish. just seeing him do whatever made him wanna kiss him all over. either be it the softest kisses or the feistiest. he just wants to eat him alive. he’s way too delicious to be left alone. seeing the change in hyunjin’s stare, felix feels his heart throbs. he would recognize this gaze through all of hyunjin’s. _it was one of of his favorite, after all_. maybe he could lose if it made hyunjin have this type of thoughts.

felix kisses his cheek quickly and goes to look for a book he’s read before. hyunjin turns to the international section. he wasn’t going to lose.

x

after forty minutes, they’re both reunited in the sitting section.

“okay, we’ll close our eyes and give the book to the other. we open them at the same time.” hyunjin agrees and he feels the book on his wrist while one of felix’s hands tries to find his. he shivers at the innocent touch, while he takes the book, holds felix’s hand and give him his book.

“three, two, one...”

they open their eyes and felix’s widen when he sees an unknown french book translated in korean. _how in the world could he have hoped to win? even if he didn’t self-sabotage, he wouldn’t ha-_

hyunjin can’t help but laugh out loud when he sees the title of the book felix gave him.

“really kitten? _harry potter_? you want to cook for me so bad huh.”

felix feels himself redden, _why does he make it sound like that_. if they were alone, felix would throw away the books and sits on hyunjin's lap while kissing sloppily his neck all the way up to his jawline before kissing him plenty on his pretty lips. _it will never be enough_. but they’re here, surrounded by people, and he gulps when he sees that hyunjin seems to have the same idea in mind.

hyunjin squeezes his thigh before saying “shall we read then?” all smile, cause he already knows how it’s going to end. felix shivers and nods.

they both start reading and felix can’t understand shit. _what the fuck is that?_ okay, he wanted to lose but he had no idea hyunjin actually read stuff like that. hyunjin says in his ear “babe, i study literature, remember?” as if he read in him like an open book and felix knew he didn’t stand a chance. the sudden intimacy made him freeze, and he just looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. from the look the other is giving him, felix is now well aware that he should’ve agreed to his offer this morning. _they should’ve stayed at home._

he can barely concentrate on his reading while hyunjin seems to be enjoying it. “so, kitten, tell me the plot.” hyunjin says, and felix is lost. “i don’t even know the guy’s name?! that’s messed up.” he frowns and hyunjin laughs. “do i even have to do mine? _harry potter_... seriously.”

“stop laughing! i just wanted to find a way to go home quickly.”

“you really want to cook for me this bad baby?” hyunjin teases, and felix sulks. “stop acting like that when you’ve been a brat to me all day... i’m teaching you a lesson here.” once again, hyunjin leans in “i already know what i want to eat.”

felix has goosebumps, and stands up abruptly. he picks the books and goes to put them back where they found it. “we’re going home.” hyunjin grins wildly while putting his hand on his hip to lead the way.

x

as soon as they’ve come home, felix went to their room and locked himself there. hyunjin didn’t even have the time to understand what was going on that the other boy was already nowhere to be seen. he then decided to sit on the couch and put himself at ease.

he hears the lock of their door turn, as he waits for felix to appear. but all he sees is the boy running to go behind the bar of the kitchen, at the right of where hyunjin is. was felix just wearing _his_ white shirt? _fuck_. he stands in awe while he looks at felix. the other boy was not looking directly at hyunjin, too intimidated, and _knowing_ of what he did. he takes everything he needs from the fridge and closes it. he takes all the kitchen utensils he will use, but there’s a slight problem, and it makes him look for hyunjin. the admiration’s gone, he’s rather amused. he knows what he’s going to ask for. he just waits for him to say it out loud.

“babe... can you help me? you know, the plates... they’re too high.” he sounds like he’s whining, swinging from one foot to another. hyunjin walks calmly towards him, and it’s only when he’s in front of him that he notices. felix’s not only wearing his shirt, but also a suspender belt and stockings. _fuck, he’s so hot and hyunjin doesn’t even know how he resists the urge to pin him up against the counter._ felix’s blushing under hyunjin’s stare.

“actually, i’m sure you can take it yourself kitten.” hyunjin finally says and felix’s mouth opens but shuts instantly. he understands what he wants, and that wasn’t how felix planned it. but he knows hyunjin, if he wants to last a bit more, he better listen. and so he does. he raises his arms to try to reach the top cupboard, lifting at the same time the shirt, revealing the black lingerie he had put underneath. hyunjin’s breathe is stuck and felix’s ears redden. he finally reaches the plates and puts them on the counter.

hyunjin leans against it and watches as felix starts to cook. it was the first time he tried the lingeries and stockings on, and he hoped hyunjin was enjoying it. _what if he didn’t? was he embarrassing himself right now?_ he had not thought about it for one second when he had put them on. his mind went blank when he felt hyunjin behind him, making him stop whatever he was doing.

“please, go on babe.” hyunjin’s voice was driving him crazy. he gulped while continuing to cut the carrots. but then, he felt hyunjin’s cold hand coming from above, settling inside the shirt, while his mouth was against his ear once again, making him shiver. “what are you doing?”

“um, i was thinking about making ram-“

“i’m not talking about that. have you seen yourself?” he makes him turn around and felix blushes even more. he doesn’t even dare to look hyunjin in the eye. _it’s obvious he hates it._ or at least, he thinks he hates it.

but when hyunjin’s hand forces him to look up, what he sees is beyond what he would’ve imagined. hyunjin was fascinated. he couldn’t keep his eyes, _nor his hands_ , off of felix. “you’re the real meal here.” he moves forward, leaving no space between them, one hand on felix’s hip and the other one on his cheek, to deepen the incoming kiss. it’s aggressive, and felix is becoming a whining mess when hyunjin’s starts to brush his hand on his hardness. “all pretty for me” he murmurs against his lips before going down. he trails kisses on his thighs and leaves a few more hickeys before deciding he can’t go any longer without ruining him.

he lifts him and carries him on his shoulder, making felix scream with surprise. “baby, what are you doing?”

hyunjin starts to walk towards their bedroom, and spanks him. felix yelps. “isn’t it obvious kitten? i’m doing _you_. forget about the dinner, i’m going to devour you.”

excitation builds up in felix’s stomach. after all, hyunjin’s been waiting for this ever since he woke up this morning. he lays him down, looks at him softly before going down on him. “i’d rather eat you out anyway.” and felix grins before whimpering again. what a _delicious_ way to end the night, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! drop a comment and kudos if you want to give me some feedback!  
> twt: vmneskz


End file.
